living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Aida Ruel
Aida is new to the Wayfinder Foundation. A paladin with a dedication to the equality and liberty of all, she has an unusual talent of speaking directly into your mind...a bit unnerving, until you get used to it. Appearance Aida wears her long wavy hair pinned back, silvery-grey as if many more years weigh on her than her youthful face suggests. You quickly notice her light blue eyes, piercing and thoughtful. She is tall and athletic, with fair skin and a small scar on her left cheekbone. Her chainmail is unostentatious, with no emblems or decor other than the simplicity of fine craftsmanship. Her armor is covered by brown traveler's cloak and sturdy boots, also unadorned, well-worn, though cared for. A simple silver ring is suspended from a chain around her neck. Her voice is gentle yet confident. A half-smile often parts her lips when lost in thought. Fluff History Aida is originally from a small village in the east of Breland, from a human/half-elf family of no importance. Her father is a carpenter, her mother (now deceased) a barkeep, and she hasn't seen her brother (6 years older) since he left home without saying goodbye when she was 10. She was captured by a goblin clan during the war and enslaved in Darguun for nearly a decade. Shortly after the Treaty of Thronehold, after many years of quiet compliance and biding her time, Aida helped to lead several dozen slaves to freedom. After that, she devoted her life to furthering the cause of freedom and equality in this war-torn land in need of healing. One of her fellow escaped slaves was the son of a retired Wayfinder Foundation member. Upon learning that Aida had taken her paladin oath, they recommended Aida for inclusion in the Foundation. She feels unqualified for the honor, but is glad to serve and protect. Secrets "While in Darguun, I met Zeratash, a fellow slave. He was a kalashtar, the last of his lineage. Together, my lover and I planned our escape, but he fell while ensuring my freedom and that of dozens of others. Upon Zeratash's death, his quori spirit lingered with me... As I have no kalashtar blood, I am not connected as Zeratash was, but can feel hints of the quori presence though we can not communicate. This bond gives me limited telepathic abilities and sometimes flickers of the greater psionic abilities of his people. His presence brings me serenity, knowing a part of my lover is with me still. I never cared much for the gods. But as a simple gesture to follow my lover's example, I began to follow the Path of Light as best I could. Now that his mortal body has passed, I continue, and connect in some small way with his quori spirit. I also devoted my life to the ideals my lover lived and died for, and swore the Oath of Liberty." Traits, Ideals, Bonds & Flaws Personality Traits * "I am introverted, but comfortable around people of any station. I avoid positions of authority. I value the wisdom of others. When flustered, I sprinkle my speech with profanities in Goblin." Ideals * "Chains are meant to be broken, as are those who would forge them. All people have good in them and deserve to be treated with respect. Inquiry and curiosity are the pillars of progress." Bonds * "I protect those who cannot protect themselves. My lover sacrificed himself for the freedom of others; I will always honor his memory by doing the same." Flaws * "I would sacrifice anything to keep my freedom. After so many years of slavery, I'll say or do anything to avoid menial work." Crunch Expeditions & XP * Playing in Escape from Riedra Inventory * 15 gp * Explorer's pack (10 gp) * Traveler's clothes (2 gp) * Belt pouch w/ coins * Chainmail (75 gp) * Longsword (15 gp) * Javelin x5 (5 sp each) * Shield w/ holy symbol (10 gp + 5 gp) * Ring on silver chain (personal item & arcane focus) * Scimitar (25 gp) Character Sheet * https://1drv.ms/b/s!Ar4dGgTTRzbJgoNlcMdEtbay06D1iQ